<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《黑鸟》 by SuKate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247744">《黑鸟》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate'>SuKate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>连载中...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《黑鸟》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即便是几近深夜，巴拉蒂内仍然有三三两两的顾客在饭后品尝着这难得的免费美酒，菲丽丝小姐好心地将没离开的客人桌上吃剩的餐盘收拾起来，以供他们安心品酒；玛佩尔太太坐在收银台后，她的专属躺椅上，悠悠然地读着今日份的报纸。</p><p>      山治则习惯性地站在饭店二楼的阳台上抽烟——忙了一天的他用这种方式解压是再好不过的事。</p><p> </p><p>      随着最后一个客人的离开，玛佩尔太太站起身子，将自己的老花镜和报纸放在抽屉里收好，从收银台后缓缓走出：“菲丽丝，差不多可以准备打烊了，我先上楼睡觉了哦！”</p><p>      “知道啦！晚安我的老太婆~”</p><p>      “哼，晚安我的混蛋女儿！”</p><p> </p><p>      突然，一个绿色的东西冲进正要关门的菲丽丝的视野。</p><p>      “啊，还...还来得及，时间没过。”绿色生物一把抓住菲丽丝的胳膊，饥饿过度的双眼仿佛冒着绿光：“麻...麻烦给我点吃的，啥都行，谢谢！”</p><p>      说完，这人便摸黑找了个角落的位置坐下了。</p><p> </p><p>       “...饿了十几天的流浪汉吗？”打算去睡觉的服务生小姐心里有些不快。</p><p>      菲丽丝揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，把店内的灯重新打开：“你稍等一下，我叫人给你做。”</p><p>      然而瞌睡的人的怒气值总要比平常高很多，菲丽丝三步并作两步，以最快速度冲到餐厅门口，对着二楼烟雾缭绕中的黄色脑袋大喊：“臭小子，抽烟抽得没完了！这里还有一个客人，赶紧滚下来做饭，老娘要回去睡觉了，这一天忙得累死我了。”</p><p>      “好的菲丽丝酱~”仿佛收到了求爱信号，山治从阳台一跃而下，以单膝跪地落在对方面前：“今天辛苦你了，我亲爱的lady，祝你今晚有个好梦！”</p><p>      “哼，我哪天不辛苦？”面对习以为常的白痴动作，菲丽丝照例翻了个白眼，转身往楼上走去。</p><p> </p><p>      备菜、点火、起锅、装盘，烂熟于心的动作一气呵成，山治像端着件艺术品一样走出后厨。</p><p>      “这是你的海鲜炒饭，以及店里附赠的一瓶红酒。”将饭和酒放到索隆面前，山治熟练地说出重复了上千次的话：“在用餐的同时，也请不要浪费食物，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>      莫名的情愫像洪水一般涌上心头，桌前的索隆看着眼前这个西装革履的金发男人——他看他张了张嘴，似乎说了什么，可他好像什么也听不到，唯独能听到的只有来自胸腔的巨大心跳声......</p><p>      “快趁热吃吧。”山治用食指敲了敲酒瓶，心想这个流浪汉可能不会说话，便耐心地俯下身子说：“因为还没过零点，所以这瓶酒是免费赠送的，放心喝吧。”</p><p>      “啊，好的，谢谢。”飘走的意识终于被拉回，索隆猛然发现自己盯着对方看了好久，他尴尬地摸了摸头，拿起手边的勺子，狼吞虎咽起来。</p><p>      “怎么样，味道还不错吧？”见对方可以跟自己正常交流，山治索性拉开凳子，坐在了这个胡子拉碴的绿头发男人对面。</p><p>      “嗯，好吃。”</p><p>      “噗。”听到如此简短又耿直的夸奖，山治轻笑一声，顺手从衬衣口袋里掏出一支烟，烟头朝下在饭桌上磕了两下，点燃后放进嘴里：“你慢慢吃啊，这里还有酒呢，别光顾着吃。”</p><p>      “我知道。”索隆将最后一口米饭送进嘴里：“好酒可是要吃完饭后慢慢品尝的。”</p><p>      “哦？”山治用夹烟的手撑着下巴，饶有兴趣的问：“你是怎么知道这是好酒的？”</p><p>      似乎被问到了引以为傲的事，索隆得意的说：“我闻出来的，进门的时候我就闻到了。”</p><p>      “哈哈哈哈。”意料之外的答案让山治有些哭笑不得，“什么嘛，我还以为你之前喝过呢！”</p><p> </p><p>      酒足饭饱之后，索隆满意地咂咂嘴：“一共多少钱？”</p><p>      “十块钱。”</p><p>      当索隆把兜里的钱放在收银台上时，俩人的眼珠子差点同时掉出来...</p><p>      “这...”仿佛在刚刚的海鲜炒饭里奇怪地吃到了鱼肉并卡了鱼刺，索隆盯着桌子上的两个硬币，一个字也说不出来。</p><p>      “哎呀，没事，看在你夸我家的酒好喝的面子上，这顿饭，算我请你的了！”山治意识到对方可能真的是个流浪汉，安慰地说道。</p><p>      “不不不，等我过几天找到工作了，一定会还给你的！”眼前的流浪汉信誓旦旦地说。</p><p>      “嗯，好的。”山治点点头。</p><p>      “那，那我走了，再见！”索隆忽然觉得饭前那种莫名其妙的感觉又要来了，便赶紧结束对话转头走人。</p><p> </p><p>      “你又做好事了吧，小山治？”</p><p>      此时，熟悉的声音忽然在耳边响起。</p><p>      “玛佩尔太太，您不是早...？”</p><p>      “嗯，我起来上个厕所。”玛佩尔太太拍拍山治的手臂：“你也忙了一天了，赶紧去睡吧！”</p><p>      “嗯，晚安，玛佩尔太太。”</p><p>      “好的，晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>      冲完澡的山治回到自己的卧室，抬头看了看墙壁上的时钟。</p><p>      “已经十二点半了吗...”他用毛巾擦了擦自己未干的头发，“还真是，忙了一整天啊。”</p><p>      “哎呀哎呀，赶紧睡...”擦头发的手突然停止，不经意抬头的山治在窗外好像看到了什么不得了的事情——</p><p>      “哈？不会吧...”山治惊讶地张着嘴。</p><p>      没错，在巴拉蒂二楼，他卧室的正对面，那个已经快要拆迁的破楼里，居然住了人，而且这个人，就是刚才在餐厅吃饭的那个流浪汉，甚至，他们的窗户，都是面对面...</p><p>      “靠...”山治一声长叹，“这是什么奇奇怪怪的缘分...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>